


As if we never said goodbye

by Anonymous



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-10
Updated: 2016-03-10
Packaged: 2018-05-25 20:04:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6208270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The sting of Blaine with Dave hurts. A lot. But is it better if you don't remember it?</p>
            </blockquote>





	As if we never said goodbye

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [GleePromptMeme](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/GleePromptMeme) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
> We have some great fics where Kurt loses his memory and reverts back to the pilot, but what if in early season six his memory gets knocked back to late season two when Finn was alive and he was happy with Blaine?

"Kurt?"   
"Man is he okay?"  
Kurt slowly opened his eyes. His head was pounding. As his vision cleared he saw Blaine looked over him with concern. He smiled internally, glad that at least Blaine was here. His vision shifted up to the other man and he inhaled sharply. Dave Karofsky was also looking him with worried eyes. It took a whole extra minute to notice that Dave's arm was around Blaine's shoulders.   
"Wh-what happened, Blaine?" Kurt asked starting to sit up. "Where's Santana? And...what are you wearing?"  
Blaine's eye brows knit slightly, "Kurt you tripped and hit your head on a table, don't you remember we're in scandals?"   
"What? No we were at prom and then..." Kurt said remember Dave was there. "What are you doing here anyway? Don't you have other kids to terrorize?"   
Dave looked confused then said "Kurt, how old are you?"   
Kurt rolled his eyes then said "16, obviously. "   
Blaine exchanged glances with Dave and said "we should get Kurt to a hospital. "   
"What? What's happening? And where'd my kilt go?" Kurt said realizing we wasn't in his special prom outfit.   
"It's ok Kurt. We'll um, explain later" Blaine said gently slipping his arms under Kurt's legs and back and picking him up.   
"Put me down, Blaine," Kurt said but as soon he moved a wave of nausea hit him. And he rested his head against Blaine's shoulder.   
"It's ok Kurt. You'll be ok. " Blaine said   
*   
The next time Kurt woke up, he saw Burt and Blaine talking to each other.   
"I know sir but Dave and I-"   
"But nothing. This is about my son. You know how Kurt was in junior year. You were his hero. And Dave was his villain."   
"I- oh hi Kurt," Blaine said noticing Kurt's watching eyes. Kurt sat up rubbing his forehead. "What happened?" Kurt asked looking to his dad and boyfriend. Blaine shifted his weight uneasily.   
"Mr. Hummel I think it's best if you..." Blaine said looking at the floor.   
"Kurt," Burt said with weight in his voice. "Do you know what year it is?"   
"2010" Burt looked uneasily at Blaine.   
"Son, it's 2015" Kurt frowned then slowly lifted his head. "So I'm...?"  
"You're an adult."   
"And I live with Blaine?" Kurt said the spring of hopefulness in his voice was enough to stab an ice pick through Blaine's heart.   
"Uh, no son. " Burt said. "It's better if I let Blaine explain it to you.   
"Kurt," Blaine said. "We're, broken up."  
"Oh..." Kurt said dejected. "So who. Are you um," Kurt's voice broke "dating?" Kurt secretly prayed it wasn't Sebastian.   
"I don't think I should," Blaine said slowly backing out of the room.   
"No. Please. Tell me," Kurt pleaded eyes watering.   
Blaine took a breath and said "Dave"   
Kurt was silence. Then slumped back into his bed and whispered "I need you to leave."   
"Kurt," Burt said.   
"Please," Kurt said "leave. " Blaine nodded and left. As soon as he was outside he sat down heavily. Tears streaming down his face. His phone interrupted him.   
"Hello?" Blaine said   
"Hey how's Kurt doing?" Dave said   
"Good good. But um he thinks he's a junior. "   
"In college?"  
"In high school"   
"Oh..."  
"Yeah the last thing he remembers was being at prom... Back when you..."   
"Yeah..." Dave said   
"Well I should..."   
"Yeah I'll see you. "  
Blaine hung up the phone.   
*   
"Knock knock," Blaine said entering the hospital room. Kurt sat up and at first a look of childhood joy washed over his face. It was immediately replaced by a hardened stare he had been practicing to cover his emotions.   
"Hi Blaine," Kurt said.   
"How are you doing?" Blaine said   
"Better. The doctors say my head is fine. I just can't remember anything past prom night." Kurt pauses before saying "I have to ask, how long before we...?"   
"Oh. " Blaine said. "It's kind of complicated-"  
"Tell me everything," Kurt said earnestly. " I want to hear it all"  
Blaine sighed. "Well, we had some troubles. Living in New York and-"   
"Wait. We lived in New York. Together?" Kurt said as a child does when they realize they can have another scoop of ice cream.   
Blaine chuckled "well. Kind of. As I said rough parts. And after a particular rough patch I..."   
Blaine stopped wondering if he should continue. Kurt nodded at him hopefully. "I proposed to you and you said yes." Kurt was silent. He glanced down at his finger even though he knew he'd find no ring. "What happened? "   
"I don't even know," Blaine said looking at Kurt sadly. "We were young. It was a lot. It just wasn't meant to be I guess." Kurt nodded. Understanding.   
"Well," Kurt said wiping away a tear I hoped Blaine didn't see "you should probably get going"   
"Yeah. If you need anything," Blaine said hand on the door.   
Kurt rubbed his ring finger. Then he said "wait. Blaine?"   
"Yes?" He said leaning back into the room.   
"I," Kurt said straightening his gown. "I love you. " he bit his lip.   
Blaine gave a sad smile back.   
"Love you too."


End file.
